


Pleasure Doing Business

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Business AU, Coffee, Elevator Sex, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Gentle Dom Castiel, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Interconnected chapters, M/M, Meeting Boners, Neurotic Dean, Oral Sex, Sam doesn't like his job, Sassy Dean, Shameless Smut, Stress Smoker Dean, Top Castiel, Top Sam, flirty Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith's company decides to partner with Novak Ltd., to further their business opportunities. But when it's time for the meeting and Castiel, Anna, and Gabriel arrive, Dean can't keep his eyes off those blue eyes... </p><p>Sam Wesson hates his job, and hates his coworkers even more. But it suddenly becomes interesting one day, when a short man in a suit gets into an elevator with him, and flips his whole life around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The format is a little different than some of my other works, as it includes visuals as well. (Pictures added)

                                                         

 

Dean Smith woke up with a headache, which just served to remind him how hard he had been working the past few days. He had stayed up until two AM the night before preparing a business presentation for the meeting he had today with the company they're planning to partner with for a project.

Initially, the meeting was supposed to be with Roman Enterprises, but Dean's boss, Zachariah Adler, didn't agree with Richard Roman's ideals and code of ethics, so they ended up partnering with a lesser known company.

 _Well, at least the douchebag that he had to paste on a smile for was good for something,_ Dean thought, thinking of his boss bitterly as he poured some cream into his coffee. 

                                                              

He was also mildly irritable, which yes, he knew from his yoga and self healing classes that starting the day out grumpy was bad for your long term health, but he couldn't help it. He was tired, and to put it plainly, sexually starved. The last time he had gotten off and actually felt satisfied with it was eight nights ago, watching porn and jacking off.

He was a bit of a neat freak, so he didn't really like the mess of not doing it in the shower, but he seriously needed it to unwind that night.

He had also tried two nights ago, but his sister Jo had called him halfway through, and god knows she talks 'til the cows come home.  

He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and took a bagel with some poorly smeared cream cheese on it in his mouth as he hurried downstairs. He couldn't be late for this meeting, and New York City traffic was a nightmare at this time of morning.

As soon as he got there, he was greeted by the valet, who smiled and promptly took his car into the garage. He went upstairs, and in the elevator, the weird guy from tech support was staring at him again. Yeah, he was attractive and all, and Dean had thought once or twice about the possibility of trying with him... but there was a fine line between admirer and stalker; and this guy was starting to cross it.

                                                             

" _What?"_ Dean finally snapped. The guy looked taken aback by Dean's outburst, and Dean rolled his eyes. "You're not my type, okay?"

 The guy frowned. "Uh... neither are you, dude. You're not a woman."

Dean coughed a little, and closed his eyes.

The guy suddenly looked guilty. "Look, sorry if you got the wrong idea... you just look a hell of a lot like my cousin."

"Uh huh..." was all that Dean muttered, and he rubbed his temples as he got out on the top floor.

He waved and smiled at everyone as they greeted him in the hall, and made it to his office with time to spare.

He dropped back into his desk chair; he could finally relax.

"Knock knock," he heard on the other side of his door, and Dean groaned quietly, knowing there was only one person douchey enough to actually use the onomatopoeia of knocking in conversation.

"Mr. Adler! Come in," Dean said, and got up, shaking his boss' hand.

"You all ready for this meeting?" the balding man asked, and Dean nodded.

                                                             

"You bet. You met the reps yet?"

 "Just got off the phone with them, actually. The head of the company is coming himself, along with a few others- much more genuine sounding guy than Dick Roman was, that's for sure."

"I don't doubt it," Dean grinned, putting a hand on his shoulder, "The Thenardiers are more genuine than Dick Roman." From that, he got a blank stare, and he almost winced.

 _A musical theatre reference? Could he_ be _more blatantly gay?_

"Uh, is the coffee and everything set up?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Everything's ready, I had Becky see to that."

"Alright. See you in five, sir."

"That you will, Dean."

Zach closed his door on the way out, and Dean sighed, shrugging off his dark grey jacket and adjusting his red tie over the blue and white pinstripe shirt he was wearing. This was going to be a long day.

A few minutes later, Dean went into the meeting room, and sat down at the front of the table, a large concept white board behind him. He used the time where they waited for the reps to arrive to organize his notes.

A few minutes passed, and three people walked in. One man was short and had a mischievous glint in his whiskey colored eyes, one was a redheaded woman who had wonderful posture, and one...

Dean's breath hitched. This man was obviously the director of their company... he just _radiated_ alpha.

            

"We apologize for our tardiness," the main guy said, his voice like a knife dragging on stone, "The transit line was fairly jammed."

"Th-that's quite alright," Dean found himself saying, not even realizing he was talking as he stared, "We've got plenty of time."

His eyes couldn't break away from the tall brunette... he was getting as bad as elevator-tech-support guy!

The three sat down, and the one with the dark hair and blue eyes finally let a smile out of his stony expression. "I'm Castiel Novak, CEO of Novak Ltd.. These are my siblings, Anna Novak, Chief of Finance, and Gabriel Novak, Chief Operating Officer."

 "Good to meet you," Dean smiled back, shaking their hands across the table, "I'm Dean Smith."

"And I'm Zachariah Adler. Great to have you here," Dean's boss said.

"Shall we begin?" Castiel began, sending Dean a stare, and if he wasn't mistaken, Dean almost believed he was being checked out.

"Y-yeah," Dean replied, standing and cursing every stutter.

Throughout the presentation, Dean managed to not look like a complete idiot, which was a miracle, when blue eyes spent the entire time up-and-downing him. Well, he didn't have a business background for nothing.

At one point, Dean caught Cas rubbing his bottom lip, leaning back in his chair. The suit he was wearing was so crisp and formal, he just wanted to tear it off of him and see what was underneath.

God, he was hopeless.

When it was over, Anna commented on it. "How would the treasury work?"

Thankfully, Zach went to answer this question, and Dean got to sit down. He could feel Castiel's eyes on him, so he looked up, licking over his lips nervously. His electric blue eyes never blinked, and Dean shivered.

He lost track of time, and before he knew it, everyone was standing up, papers shuffling. He quickly smoothed his tie down, and inconspicuously pressed down on the semi he had. It seemed that ever since high school, he was perpetually doomed to get awkward boners- his body didn't really listen when it came to that.

Just as he got up, Castiel came over to him, and gave him a folder with a few papers. "That was an interesting presentation, Dean. I look forward to working with you in the future."

                                                             

He emphasized the word future, and Dean frowned as he looked down at the folder. The paper on top had a pink sticky note on it, that read:

_You are an excellent speaker- I wonder how you would sound with your lips around my cock. Meet in the executive washrooms in ten minutes._

_-Cas_

Dean choked, and dropped the folder, catching his breath and kneeling down to collect the papers quickly.

Becky was walking by at that exact moment, and she bent down too to help.

"I got it!" Dean said a little too fast, and Becky squinted at him.

 "I'm just helping you-"

 "No, no, Becky, it's fine, just... it's fine," he said, snatching the papers away from her so she wouldn't see the note.

                                                            

She just rolled her eyes and walked away, amounting it to Dean being a dick, which most of the employees with jobs lower down thought anyway.

Dean wiped the sweat he was sure would be beading on his forehead away as he paced in his office. He tapped the golf club against his little golf set that was supposed to relieve stress, and blew out air as he stared out the window.

Maybe he should just forget it... Not go.

Oh, who was he kidding? He would never forgive himself if he passed this up. Surely it wouldn't affect his working relationship with the guy....

Would it?

                                                            

He was getting seriously stressed out. He craved a cigarette, badly, and he had quit smoking three years ago- he opened his drawer, seriously debating bumming one off of one of his smoker coworkers just to calm his nerves... that sounded amazing right about then- but he took out a pack of Excel instead and popped a gum into his mouth, chewing vigorously. 

Just then, he heard a knock at his door, and for a second, he thought Castiel had come early- _no!_ _More innuendos! -_ but it turned out to be the shorter one...

 _Ga, Gavin, Gab, Gabriel?_ He didn't remember- he hadn't been really listening to anyone other than Castiel; and for some reason this guy got on his nerves a little- he didn't know what it was.

"Gabriel," the guy said slowly, as if reading his mind, "You remember me?" Obviously Dean had a very blank stare, so he quickly nodded.

"Yeah. Yes, yes I do. Please come in."

"Actually, I was gonna clock out," the man said, jerking a thumb backward as his hazel eyes darted around, "but I just wanted to say I think it'll be great for both our businesses to work with each other, and if you have any concerns at all, I should be the first person you talk to. I'm more of a people-person than my bro and sis, that's for sure."

Dean nodded, smiling, and Gabe ducked back out, shutting the door. Dean checked his watch. It was almost time.

He anxiously left his office, checking both ways for no real reason. Once he got within two feet of the bathroom, he didn't think he could control his dick anymore, so he realized he had to go in- if Cas had decided to opt out, at least he could jerk off in private.

                                                                          

He looked around, and his heart skipped a beat, his breath stilling for a second. Castiel was there, leaning against a sink, and his tie was loose around his neck, looser than before.

"Mr. Smith," he mumbled, striding forward, "I'm so glad you could make it." That _voice._

"Yeah..." Dean whispered out, "Me too. I mean- I mean, you could make it, that's what I-"

He was silenced when Castiel grabbed him by the collar, slamming him up against the tiled wall. Dean couldn't hide his arousal, and his green eyes drifted from Cas' eyes down to his pink lips.

Cas was the one who  initiated the kiss, and Dean's eyebrows shot up as his eyelids fluttered shut. He could feel butterflies in his stomach; what was he, a teenager? But this all felt like some dirty fantasy he'd always secretly wanted since entering the corporate world, and god, did it make him hard.

"So hard for me," Cas cooed, rubbing slow, careful circles around Dean's growing manhood with the palm of his hand, "I know you were hard watching me in the meeting... was it my face? Or do you just like to imagine nicely-dressed men _undressed_?"

Dean swallowed. He didn't answer- _couldn't_ answer, and Cas applied a little more pressure. "Let's see how long you can last."

Dean knew this was an endurance challenge he couldn't really stand up to, but at the moment, he didn't have much of a choice as he felt himself melting into the touches, bringing relief to his throbbing erection.

Dean looked down between them to see the tent in Cas' own black pants, but right now, it was his own deteriorating situation he was worried about. He didn't want to come to fast, but oh, Castiel's hand massaging his dick through his pants just right along with those eyes of piercing blue staring him down had him quivering.

"Shit, you're good at this," Dean mumbled, rolling his hips into Cas' hand.

"Mmm," Cas just hummed back, using the other free hand of his to hold Dean back against the wall.

Soon, Dean could feel how fast his orgasm was approaching, and he wanted it, needed it, so he began to thrust in earnest, feeling his dick strain against his pants. He really didn't want to do laundry that night, but I guess it was inevitable now.

Just as he felt the pleasure coiling at the base of his spine, ready to spread, Castiel pulled his hand back, smirking wickedly.

"What...?" Dean muttered lazily, eyes opening and mouth hanging, "Why'd you stop?"

"I want you on your knees."

Dean shuddered, his head spinning. He wanted so badly to feel this enamoring, confident man's dick fuck his mouth...

"Fuck, Cas," Dean whispered, and dropped down to his knees, where he slid Castiel's already unbuckled pants down to his knees, getting a good grip on his thighs. They were muscular, but not overly so- ones that would hook you in tight if need be.

Cas let out a gruff noise, and shoved his boxers down, and Dean licked his lips shamelessly as he saw Castiel's cock.

"Fuck _me,_ you're gigantic!" Dean grumbled, staring back up at him.

                                                                

Cas already looked wrecked, and Dean loved the way his black hair went askew.

He closed his mouth around the tip, and began to suck gently, moaning, loving the feel of it in his mouth. He kissed around the slit, down the sides, along the vein... then he began bobbing his head up and down as Cas threaded his fingers in Dean's hair.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned, and Dean almost gagged as Cas thrust down his throat. It made his own cock twitch, the feeling of getting used.

"Get up," Cas suddenly commanded, and Dean gave him a quizzical look.

"But-"

"Just do it," Cas breathed, "That was only prep."

Dean's face cleared, and he knew what was coming next. Cas brought him back up to eye level, and kissed him, all teeth and wet lips, one more time before letting go. He walked over to the entrance, and opening the door, placed the 'Under Maintenance' sign there so no one would come in.

 _Smart_ , Dean thought, _though nobody really comes in here anyway, it's the Exec washroom._

Cas cracked out a travel sized bottle of lube and took his dick in hand, pumping up and down. Dean just about came watching him, but held on, because he knew something better was to come.

Cas pulled Dean's suspenders off, the snap of them against his chest a sharp wake up. Then he unbuttoned Dean's shirt carefully, running his hands up Dean's chest and over his pebbled nipples.

They were an erogenous zone for Dean- and he couldn't hold back the low groan he let out when Cas' finger came in contact with one.

Dean was so hard he felt like he was going to pass out, and finally, Castiel turned him around against the sink, unzipping his pants.

"Here... bite down on this," he said, taking a short pencil out from his pocket. Dean eagerly took it in his mouth, and bit down.

                                                                    

"I'm clean," Cas said, "And you?" Dean nodded. He had been tested not long ago.

"Good," Cas murmured softly, and, applying some lube to two fingers, he pushed one in up to his knuckle inside Dean, making Dean bite down hard with a small, _'hnng!'_

Cas looked at him, and Dean bucked his hips up, urging him to keep going. So Cas did, slowly drawing his finger out and shoving it back in. Soon, he added two, and Dean couldn't deny that this guy's fingers were so much better than his own... long, slender, and they definitely knew what they were doing.

When Cas was sure Dean was ready, he parted him, widening his legs a little, opening him up wider to be fucked.

"You should know..." he began quietly, "I'm not gentle." Dean exhaled, grinding his teeth into the wood of the pencil as he nodded.

Seeing as Dean still wanted to do this, Cas pushed into him, throwing his head back as his cock sunk deeper into Dean's welcoming hole.

"Fuck," Dean mumbled, the pencil rolling between his teeth, "Been too long... oh god...." He was watching what was happening in the mirror.

Dean's body began to move with the thrusts, pushing back in time to take Cas' hard cock deeper. He was being slammed into the sink every thrust. It made the faucets shake a little, but Dean loved the sharp feel of the edge pushing against his hips- sure to leave bruises.

His eyes rolled back, feeling the head of the swollen cock inside of him graze his prostate on a particularly deep thrust. Panic rose in him as he realized he wasn't going to last- his dick was twitching like crazy against the sink.

"Oh, ffff-" Dean whimpered, and as Cas bottomed out, Dean's entire body convulsed, a moan escaping him as he came in white streams across his stomach and into the ceramic bowl. The pencil fell to the ground with a clatter.

Cas watched in the mirror, transfixed, as Dean's dick jumped once more, but he was far from finished. He kept fucking into him like there was no tomorrow, and now that Dean was sensitive from his last climax, he winced every time Cas pushed in.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked, and Dean swallowed again, Adam's Apple bobbing.

 "F-fine...keep going..."

                                                                    

Cas kept thrusting, and Dean heard a mumbled garble of words escape his lips. All he could say now was _'Fuck'_ and _'Cas'_ and _'Harder'_ as he felt his balls tighten again.

Castiel's stamina was amazing; he never stopped for breath, never got tired, just kept going, pace hard and fast. He was a spectacular lover.

"Dean," he rumbled, and Dean gasped, reaching down to grab onto his dick. He wanted to wait for Cas to come this time, so he wouldn't start getting hard again.

"I'm... oh, Dean, you're so tight... I'm going to come..." Dean could hear the slap of Cas' balls against his ass, and it was making him lightheaded.

"Want all your come in me," Dean mumbled incoherently, "Want... want you to _claim_ me."

Castiel's eyebrows lifted at the writhing man beneath him. He was such a willing bottom, and god knows he felt amazing.

"Come for me, Dean," he whispered, wrapping his own hand around Dean's on the other man's dick from the front, beginning to slide it up and down. Dean's mouth fell open, his head bending back into Cas' neck as he took in a sharp breath.

Cas' eyes widened as he surveyed the sweaty, glistening neck in the mirror, and he couldn't help but suck the nape, loving the reaction of being marked from Dean.

 "Cas- Cas!" Dean cried, and, adding to the spending in the sink, came for a second time, legs quivering and threatening to give out.

Cas came not long after, holding himself up as he pounded into Dean. As Dean came down from the high, Cas gave a few slow, deep thrusts, and pulled out, both sinking to the ground so they were both facing the ceiling.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dean muttered, his eyes blurring slightly. He could feel Cas' come trickle out of him, and he wasn't sure if it felt gross or sexy. All he knew was, he was in no hurry to get it out of himself.

 Cas huffed out a small chuckle, and rubbed his hands over his face.

"We just had sex in a bathroom."

                                                                   

"Right..." Dean said, blinking.

                                                                    

They both looked at each other, and Dean looked down, suddenly feeling self conscious. He was the second highest employee in his company, and he just let someone fuck him in a bathroom. A new partner, no less!

"Dean..." Cas started, "Um... Mr. Smith. I understand if you'd like to keep it completely professional between us in the future. We won't ever speak of this again if you don't wish it."

Dean nodded slowly. That made sense.

"Yeah... yeah, let's keep it professional. No public displays of affection or any... y'know... chick flick moments."

Cas nodded as he rose up, and if Dean wasn't mistaken, he had noticed he looked a little downtrodden. Maybe there was a softer side to him, deeper than he let on.

Dean turned to look at Castiel's naked backside, biting his lip. That ass was the specimen of male perfection...

"But I say we keep doin' stupid shit this," he blurted out, and Cas turned, smiling a little.

"Great."

"Yeah, good."

They stared at each other, and Dean got up, cleaning himself with a paper towel and stuffing his junk back in his pants. He made sure to turn his collar up just enough so it hid the hickey he had acquired, as well.

He was almost ashamed of himself, because he did not become the second most powerful person in this business to be fucked against a sink, but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty; not after that.

He felt amazing; almost _glowing_ as he exited the bathroom, being the first one to leave before Cas. That was so much better than the boring work emails he had to send out, or the sign-offs he had to do on a normal day.

Now that that was over, he was just back to his short tempered, bitchy self... though, a little less bitchy now, as he was in a good mood.

Before he got to the elevator, he felt hands on his shoulders, and he jumped, his neurotic side telling him immediately it was Zachariah, firing him for public indecency. But then he heard Castiel's low voice in his ear: "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Smith."

Dean turned, and Cas offered his hand, Dean shaking it. Not fifteen minutes ago, those fingers were up his ass, and that got him thinking of how the taste of Cas' pre-come was still heavy on his tongue, and thinking _that_ was getting Dean flustered again.

He just nodded, not trusting what would come out of his mouth if he opened it.

As Cas walked away, Dean ran a hand through his hair, realizing just how out of place it was. He sighed; he couldn't bring himself to care.

He walked toward the elevator, speculating if he wanted a grande or a venti soy macchiato from Starbucks. He was glad it was his break, he really needed a coffee, even though he was mildly concerned that the caffeine would send his body into adrenaline overload after that session in the washrooms.

He waited.

And waited.

                                                               

He checked his watch over and over, and after what seemed like 20 minutes, it finally opened. "About time," he grumbled.

 _What the hell?_ He'd have to talk to electrical about it, and ream someone out.

He looked up from his phone, and caught sight of Gabriel Novak, who apparently hadn't left yet, standing in close proximity to... tech support guy? What was he doing up here?

Gabriel had one hand against the wall, and he looked like he was flirting with him. The tech support guy was blushing a little, and when they noticed Dean was there, they quickly exited the elevator, the tall one nodding slightly.

Dean smirked. _'Not My Type'_ _my ass._

"Oh hey, Dean-o," Gabriel said, suddenly, catching Dean off guard with his (frankly annoying) voice, "What's good with my brother?"

Dean's heart raced, wondering how this Gabriel guy knew, but he didn't have time to respond as Zach's unmistakable voice came from behind him as he, too, entered the elevator.  


"Dean! What did you think of the new company?" he asked, pressing a button, and Dean sucked in a breath.

"They sure know what they want."

                                                                


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place just as Gabriel leaves Dean's office.

Sam Wesson yawned as he rubbed his eyes. His job was so boring, when it wasn't hectic.

                                                                      

He got calls all the time to _'fix my computer, it's not working!'_ , when all the solution really was, was _'Ma'am, have you turned on your monitor yet?'_

                                                                      

His job paid okay, but he really wished he had some more excitement. There was something, though- lately, people had been complaining about a chill or something in the cubicles and weird phone calls, so maybe things were getting a little exciting.

He should actually report it to the boss or something. God, that meant dealing with Mr. Smith, he thought, lips forming a scowl. He was such a jerk- and what was worse, was he reminded him of a cousin he had back in Kansas... who was also a jerk.

But he got up anyway, smoothing out his polo as he headed for the elevator. The meeting that was supposed to be happening at the exec level was probably over by now, as it was almost lunch.

-0-0-0-

Gabriel made it to the elevator on the basement level, not before popping a few coins in to the staff area vending machine. This building, Sandover Inc., was much better furnished than his own family company's- but he guessed he had Castiel to blame for that, who always goes for the minimalist, 'no, of _course_ we don't need soda machines' attitude, and Anna's 'Gabriel, you should try an apple instead.'

He took a bite of his chocolate bar, and savored the sweet taste. It was a miracle he wasn't the least bit overweight, when he was the oldest of the three siblings, never really found time to exercise except for taking his dog out once and a while, and ate sweets all the time.

                                                                       

Whatever. He'd make a point to get to the gym at some point this week. Maybe. He had loads of work to do anyway, so sue him if he had no time.

Just as the elevator dinged, Gabriel realized there was someone in there. He prepared a smile, because he was trying to make a good impression on this entire company, but he realized his cheeks were frozen as he saw this person.

He was tall- frighteningly so, compared to his own height- and wearing a yellow polo. The polo was ugly, yeah, but it was obviously uniform.

"Yello," Gabriel said, trying to come off casual, but the crack in his voice didn't really help that. _Dammit. He hardly ever got flustered over anything, especially sexy moose men!_

"Hi," the guy said back, smiling a little, "You work here?"

"Nope," Gabriel said, "I'm with Novak Ltd., the company working with yours. Assuming... you work here?"

"Yeah, yeah," the guy smiled, "I do. Not up here, but... tech support." "Oh, you're in the trenches!" Gabriel joked, and the guy grinned, looking down. "You got that right."

"Hey, I'm Gabriel by the way," Gabe said quickly, "Novak, if you hadn't already guessed." "Sam Wesson," the other guy nodded, and they shook hands.

"Oh my god, you're hands are big," Gabriel said out loud.

Sam chuckled a little, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. "Um... I guess that goes hand in hand with the rest of my body!" Of course, Sam meant his height, but when he realized how Gabriel might have taken that, he blushed even harder.

"Height-wise! I meant, I'm tall, so..."

                                                                    

"Right," Gabriel nodded, trying not to lick his lips as he stared at the man's chest.

"Where're you from? You sound like you've got a little country in you."

"Well, you're not wrong. I'm from Kansas, which is as close to country as I'll ever get. I'd love to move down south though, you know? This job is shitty... but I was the one who took tech in college."

Gabriel hummed. "I've always lived in the city. I don't even know what I would do in the south... probably fail miserably, because perpetual silence at night drives me crazy."

"Yeah? I don't know, man, I love the sound of crickets and _nothing_ at night."

 _I'd sure like the sound of you at night_ , Gabriel thought, then he asked, "Where you headed now?"

"I have to go up to the top floor to file a report. There's been some weird shit going down on the floors..."

"Oh. Cool," Gabriel said, "Is it a sasquatch roaming around? Cause I think I just found him."

Sam laughed. "You're a funny guy, Gabe." Gabriel swallowed, trying to ignore how interested his dick was after hearing that nickname come from him.

"Yeah, well..." he said, "I have to be. I come from a family of stiffs- especially my little bro. He's intimidating in real life, cause he doesn't say much, but at least he's a happy drunk."

 "I can't say I know what that's like," Sam smiled, "My family died in a house fire when I was six months old."

"Ooh," Gabriel said, wincing, "Sorry." Leave it to him to bring up a sore subject.

                                                                   

"Nah, it's fine," Sam shrugged, smiling, "I've had 27 years to get over it."

"Right," Gabe said again, rocking on his heels.

He sneaked a glance at him. _Wasn't this elevator moving slowly?_

"God, this elevator is slow," Sam sighed, shaking his head, "It sucks, I hate being inside tight spaces for too long."

"You have much experience with that?" Gabriel mumbled, and Sam jerked his head up, eyes wide.

                                                                   

"W-what? Umm... I-"

"Cause I can give you some experience, big boy," he grinned, and Sam knew he should be backing against the wall, trying to stay away from this guy coming onto him. He wasn't gay, and he had never had feelings for any man before- that drunk night with his friend Brady in college did _not_ count - so why was this happening now?

"Gabriel," Sam started, his heart beating, "I don't... I don't usually-"

"That's alright," Gabe found himself saying, "Why don't we get out of this cramped little elevator and have some fun?"

Sam stared for an agonizing few seconds, then in an impulsive rush, turned around to disable the security camera. Then he hit the stop button on the elevator and grabbed Gabriel by the hips, bringing him close. As their lips were only inches apart, he swung them around so Gabe was pressed against the wall, his shorter legs wrapped around Sam's body.

"I think this cramped little elevator is just _fine_ ," Sam muttered, and started kissing Gabe, much to the older man's surprise. He sure was enthusiastic about it too, enforcing their position frequently by pressing him back, licking into his mouth.

"Sam," Gabriel moaned, laughing a little, "Should we really... be doing this... here?"

                                                                     

"I don't give a fuck where it is," Sam whispered, "I don't know what the hell I'm doing either, but I don't even care."

Gabe squeezed his legs tighter; Sam was so muscular, and strong, and it was as if lifting Gabe had been no effort at all... even with the chocolate bar he just ate.

"Gabe, I need your pants off," Sam growled, and shit if that didn't sound hot.

"That's an idea," Gabe smirked, and Sam's nostrils flared, unzipping Gabriel's dress pants.

When Sam started jerking him, it was hard and fast, nothing Gabriel would have expected at first glance to the guy. "God, Sammy," Gabriel murmured, and Sam stalled momentarily.

"Did you just call me Sammy?"

                                                                          

Gabriel's eyes open, and they searched Sam's from side to side. "Uh... did I?"

 "Yeah, I think you did..." Sam grimaced, "Don't."

                                                                          

Gabriel laughed, and Sam kept going, pinning him with his hips. Soon, Gabriel realized what a dead lay he was being, and began to fumble with Sam's buckle, undoing it and setting him free.

"Holy fried shitballs," Gabriel sputtered, and Sam had to stop for a second to contain his laughter at the expression. "You're hung like a horse, Samsquatch!"

Sam shook his head, grinning, and took both of their manhoods into his hand, pumping them together. Sam was a little bigger than Gabriel, but it was all in proportion.

"Fuck me sideways, you're a sex machine! You're an animal! You need a god damn medal..." Gabriel babbled, puffing out short breaths at how good Sam's hands felt.

 "Yeah. And you know what you need?" Sam smirked.

"What?"

"To shut up."

The taller one pressed his lips to Gabe's, and stole the shorter one's breath away. All that filled the elevator was Gabriel's obnoxious, loud moans, and Sam's low grunts as they thrust against each other in sync.

"We're probably... holding up the elevators," Gabriel muttered, exhaling sharply.

 "Fuck it," Sam muttered back, "They can wait."

Gabriel was starting to like Sam more and more.

They kept rutting against each other, Gabriel grabbing onto Sam's back and shamelessly groping his muscles, hands trailing down to squeeze his ass.

"Gabe..." Sam breathed, and Gabriel gasped, burying his face in Sam's shoulder and feeling the other man's hair tickle his cheek, "Gonna come..." he strained out, and Gabriel nodded, feeling his own climax creep up.

A few more fast strokes, and both were coming hard in their hands.

"Well damn," Gabriel slurred, sliding down the wall to his feet.

                                                                  

Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah."

                                                                  

They looked at each other, and Sam took a deep breath. Well, that just happened. So much for not being gay- he just had his hands on another guy's dick, a guy he'd just met who seemed very successful at that. The least he could do was take him out now. Unless...

"Do you think we should keep doing this?" Gabriel asked suddenly, and Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess... we have no other choice," he smiled slightly. Gabriel smirked.

"Well, at least we already skipped the awkward first time. Now we can get onto the real, gushy stuff!"

Sam laughed. His entire life had just changed in the span of minutes, and he was surprisingly okay with it.

"Um, yeah. Okay. So, I get off at 5. Coffee?"

"Coffee and _donuts_ ," Gabriel said, grinning impishly as if the prospect of donuts was his idea of heaven.

                                                                   

Sam smiled. "Okay."

                                                                   

"Alright."

Sam leaned back, pressing the stop button again so the elevator would go. He wondered how many people would be waiting.

When the door opened, he saw that snobby dick, Mr. Smith, waiting, nose buried in his phone as usual. Now _that guy_ was the embodiment of a sassy gay man, even though the guy had never explicitly said it.

Sam nodded politely, and hurried out of the elevator, Gabriel giving a low cat whistle as he left. Sam's ass sure was gorgeous.

"Oh hey, Dean-o," Gabriel said, surveying Dean's swollen red lips and askew tie. Gabe knew exactly what happened, mostly because he just knows Castiel's taste in men- the muscular, clean shaven male-model type. So basically, Dean Smith. Gabe preferred tall guys with a bit of scruff, obviously with what just went on with Sam. And, well, Anna was basically the only straight one in the family. 

"What's good with my brother?" he smirked.

                                                                    

Dean choked as Zachariah came in, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean! What did you think of the new company?"

Dean sucked in a breath, turning away from Gabriel, who was smoothing back his gelled hair in satisfaction.

"They sure know what they want."

 

                                                                     


End file.
